Love Translate To Question Mark
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Annabeth, best friends with Percy for who knows how long, defends her feelings for him countless of times. Despite how she constantly claims they're only friends, no more no less, can those feelings step out of the friend-zone? May contain OOC-ness, but when it's AU, it's bound to happen. COMPLETE.


**Title: **Love Translates to Question Mark

**Summary: **Annabeth, best friends with Percy for who knows how long, defends her feelings for him countless of times. Despite how she constantly claims they're only friends, no more no less, can those feelings step out of the friend-zone? "_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

**Pairing: **Percabeth [Percy x Annabeth]

**Warning: **May contain swearing since I wrote this AND kind of fluffy and cliche, but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** PJO and I'd Lie does not belong to me and is owned by it's respectful owners.

**Song: **Based on the song **I'd Lie **by _Taylor Swift _since I know Flavster loves Taylor Swift and I thought of a fic from that song:) I don't own the quotes and songs mentioned here, all belong to it's respective owners.

**Extra Note: **The notes Percy teaches Annabeth to Thunder isn't accurate, though the chords are legit.

**Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAVSTER! **[SummerSpirit18]**Okay, so, this One-shot is you could call it, your birthday present:) Honestly, thank you for all of your help, really. You helped me not only with story help but other things don't want to mention here. Seriously, you are an amazing person **[understatement]** and congratulations on your birthday. I wish the best of luck on today and years to follow up. May all your wishes come true Flavster and I hope you have an amazing day.

I hope you like this one-shot, I put some time and effort here and I apologize for any mistakes and if you aren't satisfied. All in all, I hope you like this and Happy Birthday.

* * *

"_Love is too young to know what consequence is"_

**-William Shakespeare**

* * *

"_**I could tell you his favourite colour is (blue)..."**_

**~[Age Four]~**

Annabeth declared her friendship with Percy on the first day they met. She claimed they were best friends, without asking for his permission. Nonetheless the two became friends instantly, and they both knew they were best friends without having to tell each other. They share the same bond that at the age of four, they couldn't understand what that attraction is. The pair both share secrets with one another, not knowing the consequences if they repeat the same action in the future.

The two are so innocent, it's quite amusing. They are inseparable, talking and chatting up a storm with one another and not with their own family. In fact, they consider themselves family, always meeting at a tree house. _Their _treehouse.

That night when their parent's couldn't take their constant chats, they both built them a tree house across their houses. There, the two met each other before and after dinner, consuming most of their time there.

Every meeting there, they would give each other the secret passcode: a hug. At a young age, they showed affection; innocent, although in the future they would claim they didn't. They adore each other's company, although no one seemed to notice, thinking their friendship will fade in the future, but did they prove them wrong.

_Percy climbed the ladders to both of their getaways, his legs struggled to push himself up._

_Annabeth trailed not far behind him and urged him to climb faster._

"_This place really needs some cleaning," Annabeth breathed as she scanned every corner around the room._

_Percy scoffed and shrugged. "Oh yeah, you're cleaning it?"_

_Annabeth pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the young boy. "No," She replied sharply, and glared a slight._

_Percy sighed and mockingly raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever."_

_Annabeth sat down on the wooden flooring and applied pressure on her palms as she leaned back. "How long are you staying here?"_

_Percy hesitated and thought about it for a second. "Dinner is at...8 o'cwock so..." He thought about it, and spoke with that toddler lisp of his._

_Annabeth nodded and let silence take over them. "That's a pretty colour, it looks like the ocean."_

_Percy's green eyes sparkled as he looked down at his shirt. He smiled toothily at her and nodded. "Yep, blue, my favourite colour."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked, a slight smile tugging on the corner of her lips. "I know that Percy, of course I know your favourite colour is blue. Best friends, remember?"_

"_Yep, and your favourite colour is silver, but I dunno why since it's sooooo plain."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's not! It's shiney, I like it."_

_Percy chuckled and fiddled with a toy boat he had stored at the corner. He wheeled it around the place as he tossed Annabeth a plastic fire truck. Both of them crashed their respective vehicles at one another, and repeated this action as they continued their conversation._

"_As your best friend, I know you hate pink!" Percy remarked proudly, his eyes locked on his toy boat and is obviously mesmerized by it._

_Annabeth had a look of disgust on her face, reminiscing the dreaded colour she oh so despises._

"_I can also tell you, you like to swim."_

"_And that you're really bad at it." Percy pointed out, and smirked at the blushed face of Annabeth Chase._

"_I don't know how to swim, big whoop." Annabeth mumbled, and crossed her arms._

_Percy smiled warmly at her, and quicken the speed of his toy boat. "I'll teach you one day, Annie. "_

_Annabeth nodded, a grin spread on her face._

"_ANNABETH! DINNER TIME!" A voice called out to Annabeth who sighed and stood up._

"_I'll see you later with some play dough this time. My mom bought a new pack!" Annabeth cheerily chirped as she put her fire truck away._

_Percy grinned, excitement gleamed on his eyes. "Okay! Bye Annie!" He said to her, and gave her an innocent hug before she left._

The pair had their own love back when they were a child, though they didn't know it at the time. They loved each other, not _in love. _They cared for each other like any best friends would. They share the same bond they don't have with anybody else; a unique bond.

Their own personalized love is innocent, not reaching to the point where it will one day possess conscience. Right now, Percy and Annabeth care for each other, no more, no less.

* * *

"_To me, Fearless is not the absense of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death."_

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

"_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything..."**_

**~[Age Eight]~**

Annabeth walked to her best friend Percy's home, and memorized every route and turn to his lovely abode. She whistled throughout her way there, strolling as she took her time to get there, there's no rush after all.

Throughout these past weeks, Annabeth started realizing people, more importantly girls, look at Percy in a more weird way. There's relationship growing in Annabeth's classroom, despite the fact that they were way too young to understand the concept of love. Although, love is blind after all. Annabeth found it humorous that her classmates are developing crushes on one another, even giving away their kisses like it's nothing. Annabeth knew she should save the occasion, for the right one. Afterall, she was a hopeless romantic, although, she didn't know it back then.

The moment the country style dwelling was in view, she walked inside, without the need to knock on the door since it was her second home. The moment Annabeth stepped inside the house, the aroma of sweet freshly baked batches of cookies waltzed inside her nose.

"Oh, hello Annabeth," Sally greeted her, her hands covered with baking mitts as she drew out fresh batches of cookies. She fanned out the smoke, slightly coughing.

Annabeth smiled warmly towards her. "Hey Sally."

"Percy's in his room. Surprise him, I don't think he knows you're here yet." She winked at her, and hinted to go scare her son. Annabeth chuckled and nodded, a grin swept on her face.

She tiptoed higher up the stares, and smirked throughout the way. On her way up, she heard soft strums of notes, beautifully played. Annabeth curiously walked to his bedroom and peaked in, as she hoped not to get caught.

She saw Percy, strumming beautifully and completely dedicated to his playing. He seemed so into it, as he strummed each note with passion.

As he was finished strumming the song, he glanced up and as soon as he saw Annabeth's face, a blush danced on his face. He seemed flustered and flushed, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, didn't know you were here." He muttered, and looked down, avoiding any eye contact.

Annabeth smirked as she walked inside the room and took a seat beside him on his bed. "That was beautiful, Perce. How come you didn't tell me you can play?"

"Since Fourish Five," He breathed, and looked down as he fiddled with his hands, "and it's not such a big deal."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pursed her lips as she puffed her cheeks. "Not a big deal?" She feigned laughte.r "We tell eachother everything, no need to be ashamed."

Percy frowned. "Fine, whatever, but I didn't want to see you laugh. I suck."

Annabeth shook her head, opposing to his statement. "No, that was great. What song was that?"

"Wonderwall, by Oasis." Percy nervously responded, although Annabeth couldn't see the reason why.

"I like it." Annabeth smiled as she walked around the room. "Isn't that your favourite song?"

He nodded, smiling. "Hey, you know my favourite song!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled dryly. "Of course I know your favourite song. And you know mine,"

Percy nodded as he adjusted the strings and tuned it without a tuner, being skilled. "Thunder, by Boys like Girls."

"You know how to play that?" Annabeth pondered, setting her bum beside Percy as she scooted closer to him to get a full view of his guitar.

Percy nodded. "Yep, want me to teach you how to play it?"

Annabeth nodded excitedly, ecstasy beaming out of her. "YEAH!"

Percy chuckled as he put the strap around him and played part of the song. Annabeth adored that song, she thinks it's beautiful, already understanding and developing her own music taste.

"_And your eyes are the brightest of all the colours, I won't ever love another. You'll always be my thunder_." Annabeth sang along as Percy strummed. He smiled at her as he mixed in his own little twangs to the song. She hummed parts, adding her twang and that's how it went for 3 minutes, singing the song.

"Okay, your turn." Percy put the strap around Annabeth's neck and propped the guitar in a proper position. Annabeth's hands were resting on the frets as the other one was placed on the body of the guitar.

**Percy was her his pick**as he taught her how to hold it properly. "Strum," He ordered as Annabeth made a rumbling noise, her strums made all the strings' noises fly all over the place.

Percy chuckled and smiled as he shook his head in amusement. "No, make sure the strums sound like one, bend your wrist slightly and strum."

Annabeth followed his instructions and this time, the result was more crisp and precise than the other one. She practiced that for a while until she thought she got the hang of it.

"Try doing it up. So stroke down, then up." He suggested as Annabeth pouted.

She attempted Percy's suggestion, but failed miserably. The sound sounded misplaced.

"Remember, make it sound one. Try to repeat how you strummed the first time but this time, up." Percy guided Annabeth's hand.

After a couple minutes, when the big hand reached the six, Annabeth seemed to get the hang of it, although the sound still not perfected with many visible flaws.

"The song only have a few chords, not major ones, very easy. There's the A chord, The E chord and the D chord. Those chords are extremely easy." Percy informed her as he guided her fingers to the chords. He placed her fingers and adjusted it on the proper strings to fit the A chord, only using her three fingers. She strummed it and it made a pretty clean sound. She played with all the other chords which all of them seem no problem for her.

She then created a short melody using all those chord and getting the hang of it with the single up and down strums. Ths carried on for a couple of hours. Soon enough, Percy taught her the first few chords to Thunder to which Annabeth was extremely excited for. Eventually, Annabeth is able to play the first verse and part of the chorus.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Annabeth chirped, excitement radiating out of her as she wrapped her arms around Percy for a brief embrace. He smiled back at her, his pair of green eyes shining with happiness due to his best friends.

Eventually, Sally came upstairs calling them for Dinner.

"Oh wow, you two," Sally chuckled, leaving the two very confused since she didn't give a reason to why she was laughing.

"Hm, maybe you both have crushes on each other?" She questioned teasingly, a smile dancing on her lips as she noticed how close her son and his best friend is getting.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and frowned. "Of course not."

Annabeth didn't know it then but that was the first lie she ever spoke.

* * *

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

**-Dr Seuss**

* * *

"_**He loves to argue, oh and it kills me..."**_

**~[Age Thirteen]~**

"Looks like we're here!" Paul announced and smiled.

Annabeth and Percy were on a 7 week trip to Montauk since Annabeth's parents are on a business trip. Some may say this is quite weird for thirteen year olds of different genders sleeping under the same roof, when in reality, they're just teenagers who adore each others company.

Throughout the years, each of them changed. Annabeth started to notice how tall Percy has gotten, already a slight bit taller than she is, much to her dismay. She noticed his features are slowly transitioning from an adorable eight year old to hot teenager. She noticed the slight muscles he was starting to grow, the thought made Annabeth blush.

Percy too noticed his best friend's beauty growing. He used to think of her as some adorable little girl, thinking of her as her own little sister to protect, but now, she grew up, no longer being the little girl he once knew. He noticed how tan her skin has gotten and the athletic and slim body she now has, earning a figure. He still adored the princess curls Annabeth has, cascading to her mid back. And the sparkling grey eyes, much intense than it was years ago. He noticed that she has gotten prettier.

They both have started to feel attraction to each other, and they don't know if they like it or not. Nonetheless, they both are best friends, always.

Annabeth grabbed her luggage at the trunk of the truck and walked to their cabin. "What floor are we?"

"You and Percy at the top floor, separate rooms of course." Sally wink suggestively at the two of them which both responded with a blush and a look of annoyance.

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth scoffed, as she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her luggage, having slight struggles with it and dragged it to the cabin. She weaved herself around the place, her eyes wandered around looking for the staircase. Automatically, Percy came to her rescue and stood beside her, their legs slightly brushing against one another.

"Annie, the room upstairs is that way," He pointed out to a dumbfounded Annabeth who just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Percy chuckled mockingly, smirking at the blonde's frustrations.

"Whatever," She huffed, walking up the stairs.

"Sometimes, you just prove the dumb blonde theory correct." Percy informed Annabeth, though not facing her to see Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Note that I have a higher GPA than you," She snarled, and smirked at the boy's flushed expression.

"Whatever," Percy remarked, and walked to his respected room. She notice that he got the room with the view and Annabeth pouted and sighed.

"How come you got the view?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes locked at how beautiful the oceans looked. she can only imagine how the sunsets must look.

Percy shrugged, and unpacked his clothes and chucked it at his drawers. "Eh, you got the bathroom closest to you."

Annabeth smiled in approval and walked to my own room. She didn't get a good view and instead got a perfect view of the wooden wall of a Surfboard shack.

She unpacked her clothes and set it neatly in the drawers she was given. Unlike her best friend, her clothes were neatly sprawled on the counters as she set ready the clothes she was going to wear tomorrow. She unpacked all the books she brought to her for light reading and propped it on the bedside table, and touched the spines admirably.

She adored her book collections. Back in class, Annabeth was the minority among the girls. Most of them were into music and Starbucks and all the those preppy things she did not classify herself as. Although, Annabeth was secure when it comes to relationships. She recalled many girls in her grade having new boyfriends every week, socializing and flirting with them constantly, while Annabeth just stays quiet and just reads. They all adore make up, she prefers the natural look. They spend hours getting ready in the morning, Annabeth is often late for the bus. They think fashion is the most important thing, while Annabeth was the epitome of all nerds.

She sighed, reminiscing her tough school life. Because of her differences with her classmates, she has such little friends. Sure, it wasn't so bad, but she feels so lonely at school, only having one person to talk to.

But one person is enough.

* * *

Percy was swimming in the icy cold water as Annabeth just watched him.

"Why won't you join me?" He yelled out, calling for her to come. Annabeth shook her head and yelled out a_ no_ to which Percy rolled his eyes.

Truth be told, Annabeth just didn't want to be in a swimsuit. She didn't feel comfortable with the way she looked and her body. She prefer more fabric rather than less, instead of revealing her self with only squares of fabric to cover her. She didn't feel comfortable with revealing herself, not exactly pleased with her body.

So, instead, she watched Percy swim. She was amazed at how fast Percy swimmed. In reality, Annabeth can't swim. Sure she can swim for a couple of minutes, but that's the closest thing to it. She just doesn't know how, which is one of the factors to why she's not out there with Percy now.

Eventually, Percy got out of the the lake, but instead of it clear body he went in, he was now covered in seaweed.

Annabeth chuckled at the amusing sight. She was sent into fits of laughter, noticing how the seaweed covered Percy's entire body. If she didn't know any better, she would probably mistaken him for a monster.

"Look at that, all covered in seaweed. Should've been more careful, seaweed brain," She winked at him, already creating a nickname for her best friend.

Percy thought about it for a while and smirked at her, a slight glare merged on his eyes. "Whatever, wise girl,"

Annabeth arched a row at the tacky nickname, but let it slide. Instead, Annabeth just watched Percy take off the seaweed around him. She couldn't help but feel flustered around him, a blush crept up on her face. She couldn't help but have her eyes locked on his bare chest, which took up most of her vision. She just didn't understand this sudden attraction she was feeling towards him.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Percy glanced at Annabeth before setting his eyes on the ocean. They both sat on the sand, their thighs touching each other.

Annabeth too had her grey eyes settled upon the beautiful bodies of water. "About what?"

"Well, there's this girl..." He started, as he nervously brushed his fingers through his hair.

Annabeth then tore her gaze from the water and instead jerked her head towards Percy, major curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Calypso from the other class-"

Annabeth shook her head, anger boiling in her stomach. "No, no, I don't like her."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he too started to feel anger boiling inside of him. "Why?"

"I just don't okay! She's an annoying, overachiever, bratty and spoiled girl who has no soul." Annabeth declared, glaring at Percy who rose his voice, clearly showing temper.

"You don't even know her!" Percy remarked, as he crossed his arms.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And you do?"

"Okay, I just had enough of you disliking every girl I like!"

Annabeth blinked and glared at him more, anger rumbling in her stomach as her fst balled up. "Oh, what? Every time a boy tries to ask me out, you always scare them off! You shouldn't be the one talking!"

Percy rolled his eyes and feigned laughter. "It's not like you would agree to any of them."

"Are you sure about that?" She cocked her head side to side, anger clearly evident in her eyes.

"Stop being so jealous Annabeth," Percy retorted, as he rolled his eyes. He looked at her, with a dryly smile.

"No, I'm not."

_**[Lie number two.]**_

"Whatever, Annabeth." Percy huffed and frowned.

The two sat in awkward silence for about half an hour. Both of them too stubborn to apologize for their pointless fights. Throughout the silence, both had the opportunity to regroup their calm. Annabeth kept questioning herself, she always knew Percy never wants to fall in love but why does he like someone?

It was Annabeth who spoke up first.

Annabeth sighed, slightly hating herself for apologizing first. "Look, that was really useless. I'm, s-sorry I overreacted."

She didn't understand why she was making such a big deal about this and whys she felt those butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She hated that feeling but at the same time, adored it.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that too, I shouldn't have said that."

Without letting Annabeth respond, Percy pulled her close to him and embraced her in a hug.

They both held on to each other longer than they should and hugged one another longer than any ordinary best friends would.

When they both thought it was time to let go, both with matching blushes on their face, they locked eyes.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Percy's eyes looked and his facial features. Percy didn't notice how truly beautiful his best friend was.

Both didn't know what was going on and blindly drew their face close to each other until the distance was closed and their lips were locked. Percy wrapped his hands gingerly round her waist as they locked lips for about thirty seconds. The kiss was innocent and sweet and all they can ask for their first kiss.

The moment they broke up to gasp for air, they had matching blushes.

And that was the last time they spoke of that kiss.

For now.

* * *

_Loving someone who doesn't love you back is like hugging a cactus. The tighter you hold on, the more it's going to hurt._

**-Unknown**

* * *

"_**I don't let nobody seeing me wishing he was mine..."**_

**~[Age Fifteen]~**

Ever since the kiss back when they were thirteen, Percy and Annabeth didn't see each other. You may think that the kiss could've sewn them closer but in reality, they just drifted further and further apart. It was pretty clear that they had feeling sparking between them, but they were too oblivious and obnoxious to explore it. Instead, the worst of the worst occurred and it resulted to their relationship both on the edge.

Percy now has a girlfriend, the one he crushed on when they were thirteen. They were apparently madly in love but Annabeth, who knew Percy since childhood didn't think so. Percy declared to never falling love and Annabeth hoped he was only saving it for her.

Annabeth on the other hand, the kiss opened doors for her. That was the day she noticed her feelings for Percy. But what's worst is that she knew he didn't love her back. Every time she tried to engage him in a conversation, he just pushed her back and ignored her, as if the kiss did please him. It came to the point that Annabeth just gave up on him and changed her entire view and perspective on him. She labeled him as an obnoxious jerk, not the sweet and loyal boy she adored back then.

Though, Annabeth knew the rules and consequences to love. She knew the person would never love her back and that she wasn't good enough for him. She knew that.

Afterall, rejection is a side effect to love.

Sure, she always acted flustered around him but how can she not? She loves him, as much as she hates to admit it.

Although, only a few know.

"Hey, I've heard some rumours lately." Thalia peered past Annabeth's locker and grinned at her.

Annabeth was startled by her best friend's appearance, which caused Thalia to chuckle in amusement.

She looked at her watch and her Period Calendar, noticing it was free period. Thalia, who wasn't keen on heading to class followed Annabeth nonetheless.

"You should really go to class," Annabeth chastised the blue eyed girl who rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, I have an extra credit anyway." The two both walked outside, watching the kids rush to their respective classes. The two walked outside the school and into the backyard, or the school garden.

Annabeth sat on the grass and leaned against the tree the two usually hung out at. Thalia followed in pursuit.

The cold wind was amazing and refreshing rather than the hot weather they usually experienced. It was a cold breeze this day, and Annabeth enjoyed every bit of it.

Annabeth straightened her grey cardigan which covered a loose and flowy yellow tank top of hers, its ruffles flew all of the place. Her black capris had some grass stained on it from sitting down. Her grey and white Converse adorned her feet.

Thalia on the other hand contradicted from Annabeth's bright outfit. She had a low cut and flowy grey shirt, with the_Nirvana_ symbol sprawled on it. Underneath her tank top was a tinner yellow spaghetti strap shirt. She had pitch black shorts with metallic circles running on the sides, which ended mid thighs. She had a pair of worned out black high cut Converse. Her neck had lightning bolt necklace wrapped around it.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I heard a rumour." Thalia chirped, playing on her IPod with one bud in her left ear.

"Listening to rumours is almost as bad as spreading one..." Annabeth sighed, flipping through her book.

Today's new reads is _The Faults in our Stars _which often touched Annabeth's heart. It caused her to have tears swell up and the metaphors and the magnificent writing carved in the novel really amazed Annabeth and had her mesmerized at every page.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes, probably never heard what Annabeth said in the first place. "Anyway, news is Percy might break up with Calypso."

Annabeth dropped her book, glanced at Thalia for a mere second before she locked her eyes at the book again.

"Am I suppose to be happy?" She questioned, not even taking a chance to look at her, which she assumed Thalia was rolling her eyes and frowning.

"Well, don't you like Percy?" Thalia nudged Annabeth to which she responded with a grudgingly blush. "This is your chance!"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't like Percy!"

_**[Lie Number Three]**_

Thalia frowned. "Yeah you do Annabeth. I may have only hung out with you for a while, but I've been in all of your classes since Kinder. I know both of you had feelings for each other."

"Yes, but he likes Calypso. He's a jerk now Thalia. He's not the Percy I grew up with. He's a playboy and a complete douche. He's not worth my time, to be honest."

Thalia rolled his eyes. "Well change him! You know everything about him. You're like the walking Percy Jackson Encyclopedia."

Annabeth glared at her and nudged her stomach, to which Thalia crouched down and feigned hurt. "Keep it down, would ya?" She hissed as she went back to reading.

"Just give him a chance Annabeth, 'kay? I know you like him, and seriously, dating other boys just damage you. I know I'm sounding completely insane and may belong in an Asylum, but I want you to be happy, Annie." Thalia sighed as she dropped her head on Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth smiled at the blue eyed girl who just smirked. "No."

Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed. Annabeth too rolled her eyes, but at the music. Annabeth sometimes wondered if Thalia would grow deaf at the volume her music was going at. But to be honest, she shouldn't be complaining.

"Please?" She cooed.

"I don't even see what's the big deal..." Annabeth muttered and moaned.

"Percy's a jerk now. I truly believe you can crack him and change him to the sweet boy he used to be. Plus, you like him and you're all in a PMsing mood all the time, so assume it's a win win situation for both of you!" Thalia explained her perfectly good logic to Annabeth who couldn't care less.

Thalia grabbed her bags and the IPod in her hands. A slight ding was made and caused Thalia to break out of her rant. "Gotta go, that was Nico, looks like I've been caught and summoned."

She grabbed her Annabeth's textbooks since she won't be needing them and Thalia was obviously too lazy to go back to her locker and grab hers. "Just give him a shot."

"I don't love him!" Annabeth called out to Thalia in annoyance who was walking away to class.

Thalia turned around, her eyes dancing with humor and a smirk gracefully merged on her lips.

"I said you liked him, but you said love him so instead you love him." She winked at the blushing face of Annabeth.

* * *

"_To do something that you feel in your heart that's great, you need to make a lot of mistakes. Anything that's successful is a series of mistakes."_

**-Billie Joe Armstrong**

* * *

"_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie..."**_

**~[Age Sixteen]~**

"See you later Annabeth" Connor waved at Annabeth who smiled and returned the gesture. She walked inside the classroom and took a seat.

An easel and paint brushes were spread on the counter. Each table occupied two people at every table. The tables each had their owned sketching pencils, paint brushes, paint and any other art utensils.

"Good Afternoon Class," Annabeth's teacher who prefers to be called by his first name, ironically as dramatic as he is; Apollo, greeted the class.

The class, more in particular, the girls seemed mesmerized and under the spell of Apollo's charm and beauty. Although, out of all the girls, maybe including some few, she just doesn't find him appealing. Ever get the feeling that you're suppose to like this overly attractive man that everyone seemed so obsessed with but you just don't find him attractive?

Annabeth thought Art Class wasn't so bad. Sure, she wasn't exactly the best artist but she sure was creative. She prefer being accurate with her drawings, which contradicted from Apollo's lessons which taught the students to go wild with their art. There was often many disputes in the class whenever Annabeth is present.

Despite the constant bickering between her and her teacher, she can honestly say this class is one of her favourites. It may not be one of those major classes but it was one she clearly enjoyed and had time to relax; 45 minutes until the next class.

"Today's lessons is self portraits. In the past weeks, I've taught you how to accurately get the precise facial details and such. Now it's time to put it into action. I recommend starting with a pencil for those not artistically challenged enough, and those who think they are, please start off with paint. This portrait is due next week and counts as 20% of your grade. Big stuff." Apollo announced.

'_That's what she said' _A kid in the class, Kevin, remarked towards the last sentence Apollo said, which caused laughter to abrupt in the class, even Apollo joined.

"Anyway, the partner sitting beside you is the person whom you're going to draw a portrait of." Apollo then walked to his desk and quickly typed on his keyboard, doing who knows what.

Annabeth raised her hand, realizing the seat beside her is not occupied. When Apollo glanced towards the blonde, he nodded towards her. "Uh, I don't have a partner."

Apollo shrugged. "Mr. Jackson is suppose to be here, just wait a couple minutes."

Oddly enough, after he said those sentences, Percy walked inside the room. Apollo turned to look towards Annabeth, snapped his fingers and winked at her. "Told you so, I can predict the future..." He said mysteriously and misty as he swiveled his chair and went back to typing.

Annabeth watched Percy bitterly as he took his seat beside her. "So," He twisted his chair to face her and grabbed a pencil from the desk that separated the both of them. "What's the lesson?"

"We have to draw a portrait of each other, scratch that, paint. It's due next week, worth 20% of your grade." Annabeth scanned through the lesson and passed it towards Percy who just nodded and tried to absorb every word she said.

"Alright!" Percy clasped his hands and grabbed a sharpener and sharpened his pencil. He then took an eraser beside it.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Percy pondered, questioning her.

Annabeth slightly glared at him, but the boy didn't know why. "I don't know, you tell me."

Percy frowned. "Alright," He somewhat said warily and gingerly. "How 'bout I draw you first then vice versa. Sounds good to you?"

Annabeth nodded and sighed as she faced Percy, trying to be still and clear faced.

Percy then tried to capture every detail, due to the intense look on his face. During this, it gave the two the opportunity to look at one another.

They both haven't talked to each other in three years. They never talked to each other about that night or anything else. The two were inseparable, but it looked like they stood corrected. They haven't even made any contact. Last time Annabeth checked, she haven't talked to Sally in ages, and she missed her. Hell, she missed her best friend, despite how much she hates him now.

Honestly, Percy doesn't know what happened between them. He didn't understand the need to drift apart after that kss. As shy as he is to admit it, he liked it. Although, he knew Annabeth would never like him back.

'_Did he grow muscular?' _Annabeth mused to herself as she checked him out.

She noticed how tan Percy got as he embraced what the sun has given him. Years of swimming clearly enhanced his muscles and biceps. Through the shirt, she can see the abs he had developed. Annabeth didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get any brighter and his hair to get even more untameable. But Annabeth knew this wasn't how to pick a guy. Despite his looks now, Annabeth knew his personality was not at all appealing, and that is what the true beauty is, even though she didn't know it back when she was thirteen. She knew he was a huge ass and a jerk, from how he treated his friends. But Annabeth couldn't help, but grow a soft spot for him, since they grew up after all.

Annabeth didn't notice that Percy had stopped drawing and just stared intensely at her, as she did to him.

Annabeth frowned and knitted her eyebrows, feeling a blush creeping on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem- you're really beautiful, Annabeth." Percy bluntly said, not noticing what he had just told her. A blush deepen on Annabeth's cheeks as she was once again, flustered around him.

Percy blinked, regaining his composure as he finally realized what he had said.

"Sorry," He muttered as Annabeth shook her head.

"Don't be." She couched, and waved him off.

Percy then grabbed his pencil again, also flustered and glanced back at Annabeth from time to time before making clean strokes on the canvas.

Percy abruptly sighed as he dropped his pencil and stared at Annabeth.

"Look, are you still mad?" Percy wondered, looking deep into her eyes.

His question was general, but Annabeth knew what he was talking about. He was talking about that night.

Annabeth blinked and hesitated. "Yes."

"Look, I'm really sorry, alright? I know I shouldn't have ditched you afterwards-"

"You really think I can forgive you after all that? Percy, that was ten years of friendship, and you just threw it away like it was nothing to you. Just because of one kiss. You could have talked to me about it!" Annabeth tried to keep it to whispering, but at times she raised her voice, not able to contain her anger.

Percy looked concern and guilty. "I really am sorry. I know I should have reacted better, but...I really screwed up," Percy moaned, looking genuinely frustrated.

Annabeth kept quite and let Percy continue, trying to absorb all of this, slightly overwhelmed.

"How 'bout I make it up to you? Pleeease Annabeth?" Percy pleaded, looking at her.

Annabeth hesitated. Percy now looked like the one she knew years ago, not the douche she thought he was. The messages Thalia told her repeatedly replayed in her mind and she sighed, clearly defeated. It was bitter sweet. She wanted to forgive him, she truly did forgive her best friend but at the same time, can she trust him again? It's not easy to go back to being best friends with the boy you love.

Annabeth sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes," although, some doubts brewed up in Annabeth's mind.

A smiled broke out onto Percy's face as he chuckled from the happiness exploding out of him.

"Thank you," He whispered to Annabeth who smiled a half-heartedly smile, but she truly did care for him.

Percy surprised Annabeth by pulling her into a hug, like in the olden days. They used that as a greeting back when they were four, and now, a whole new beginning.

Annabeth doesn't know what to make out of it. She's forgiving her best friend, and his back to being friends, but he just so happens to be the boy she loves.

During the hug, Percy moved his lips towards Annabeth's ears.

"I missed you," He whispered and smiled at her as he buried his face in her hair.

* * *

"_Two people in love, alone, isolated from the world, that's beautiful."_

― **Milan Kundera**

* * *

"_**First thought when I wake is 'My God he's beautiful'..."**_

**~[Age Seventeen]~**

The two were in love, to say the least. It's pretty cliche to say this statement, but just one glance at this couple, you would agree.

Throughout the ups and downs in their lovely relationship, Annabeth would have to lie to herself about her true feelings, but now she can finally admit it.

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's lap as he fiddled with her hair. He looked down at her and smiled.

Annabeth didn't think she would get to where she was. She always thought she would be able to talk to her best friend about her soulmate, but a twist in events shows that her best best friend is her soul mate.

"You're really beautiful, Annabeth" Percy whispered as he twirled his finger around her hair.

Annabeth blushed, "You're really handsome yourself," She winked at him causing Percy to blush.

"So, admit it. when we were thirteen, you _sooooo_ had feelings for me." Percy nudged Annabeth and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

"Admit it Annabeth, you did so!" Percy teased, as he rubbed his hands on her belly, in a tickling form. Annabeth squirmed and chuckled.

Annabeth shook her head, but kept her lips shut nonetheless.

Percy sighed as he kissed her forehead. He brought his face closer to her forehead and snaked it down her ears.

"Admit it Wise Girl, you loved me back then." He chirped, smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fourteen to Sixteen, I thought you were the biggest douche known to mankind."

Percy feigned hurt which caused Annabeth to chuckle. "I'm hurt, darlin'."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her boyfriend.

He smiled back at, that boyish smile that made Annabeth swoon secretly.

"Sooo," He dragged his words a mile, perhaps. "Annabeth, admit your undying love for me back then."

"No." Annabeth shook her head as she turned her body to face the TV rather then her stupid best friend/ boyfriend.

Percy shook Annabeth and grumbled. "Annabeth, admit it. Admit your undying love to me back then."

Annabeth whipped herself to look at Percy and propped herself up, sitting on Percy's lap. Before Percy can object or remark, she crashed her lips towards his. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Annabeth smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Percy then brought one hand to cup her chin and pulling it closer to him. Annabeth dropped one hand and snaked it towards Percy's hair as she fiddled with it.

She smiled in the kiss, once again flustered like it was her first kiss with her.

Annabeth let go of her lips from Percy and smiled at him as he pouted from breakaway.

She nodded, smiling, referring back to his question.

"This time I didn't lie." She then pulled Percy back closer for a kiss.

* * *

**TADAA! That took me a day of hard work, sigh, so relieved it's finish. I hope you like it, Flavster, and Happy Birthday. Please excuse the insane cheesiness, ah, it's so cheesy I despise it.**

**Please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors; nobody is perfect. Thank you to my beta BBSS. Happy Birthday again Flavster!**

_**This took over my life~**_

**Review?**


End file.
